TwoWay Emotions
by Krazy4Robin
Summary: After a weird and short battle with a new villain, Raven's stuck with another side to her mind. Too bad that side has to be the boy she loves. It was hard enough to control her emotions, how is she going to manage Robin's? RavenRobin
1. Tiffany's Spell

Raven sat on the roof of Titans Tower, the gentle breeze making her purple hair fly around. Her mind was flooded with thoughts. Two months ago Starfire and Robin had broke up and she wanted to win his heart, she just didn't know how.

The edge of the tower glowed black and pieces chipped off and fell into the water. _I wish I could keep these emotions under control. _She thought, sadly. _I can't even think about him without things blowing up… _She let out a sigh. "I'll think of something." She told herself.

Raven heard the door to the roof slowly open and she didn't even bother to turn around. Couldn't she just be alone for two seconds?

"Hey." Said the voice she loved hearing.

She turned around and felt guilty for not looking at him before. "Hey, Robin." She said, trying to keep the emotion out of her voice.

"Everything okay with you?" Robin asked his voice full of concern. "You've been up here for quite awhile. I was getting worried." He sat down right next to her.

Raven felt her cheeks get warm. "I'm fine." She said coldly. "Is sitting up here a crime?"

Robin looked taken aback and stammered, "Uh…n-no." He looked right into her eyes. "If anything's bothering you, just tell me. I'm always here. I care about you, Raven. You're a member of this team."

Raven felt hurt. A member of this team? She wanted to be more. "I'm fine…" But he didn't stop looking at her and she began to give in. "Well...I just-"

The alarm blared and Robin sprung to his feet. "Tell me later, okay?" He ran down the stairs and

Raven followed, not really feeling up fight

When they came to the center of downtown Robin jumped off his R-cycle and the others stumbled out of the T-car. A car flew towards Beast Boy and Starfire pushed him to the side. "Beast Boy!" She said looking him over to see if he was okay. "Are you unharmed? Please, I do not want you to be hurt."

Beast Boy brushed the invisible dirt off himself. "Yeah, I'm fine Starfire. Don't worry."

A girl's giggle went through the air. "What's the matter Starfire?" Said the girl's voice. "Afraid I'd crush your little friend?" She giggled again and stepped out of her hiding place.

The girl had long white hair that reached about to her knees, her eyes were like cats and the color was hot pink. Her outfit was a pink halter top with a black short leather skirt, she had boots that went up a little bit over her knees that mirrored the color of her top, and she also had a black cape.

"You can either come with us now or we can get rough." Said Robin.

"Awwwww." Whined the girl. "The mean old nasty Titans are going to wreck my fun!" She smirked. "Robin, come on. You can't even begin to get rough with me."

Robin couldn't take comments like that and ran into battle. He pulled out one of his birdarangs and threw it at the girl.

She jumped into the air doing a back flip. "Ha! Ha!" She taunted. "You missed!" She stuck out her tongue. Her cat like eyes began to glow, she glanced at Raven and then at Robin. Then she stopped. "You'll be sorry you messed with Tiffany!" She used her powers to throw another car and smoke went through the air. When it cleared she was gone.

Raven glanced towards Robin and noticed he looked sick. "Guys let's get home." He said as he swayed back and forth.

"What's the rush?" Asked Cyborg. "Usually you're yelling 'Titans! We have to catch her!'"

"I just feel sick okay?" He snapped.

"Okay Dude." Said Beast Boy. "You get into the car and I'll ride your motorcycle home!"

Robin was about to tell Beast Boy this wasn't the best time to joke around but he threw up instead.

"You better not do that in my car." Cyborg said while looking at Robin weirdly.

Robin glared and got into the car. Raven sat right next to him. _Why's he acting like this? _She thought_. He was fine a few seconds ago._

They got home and Robin went strait to his room. Raven sat down and read her book for awhile. Eventually she got tired of the boys fighting over which game was better and headed up to her room. She stopped at Robin's door. _I'll just make sure he's okay. _She thought. She knocked but no answer. Slowly she opened it and looked around the room.

Robin wasn't there.

"Robin?"

_Yeah?_ Said a voice in her head.

"Robin?" She repeated not being able to believe what had just happened.

_Yeah, it's me, Robin._

(Yes I've come to haunt you with another bizarre plot! I know I should be working on Unlucky Crush which really needs to be updated but I wanted to get this idea out, no matter how weird it is. As I always say, I have no idea where I get my ideas, they just come to me. Yes, I'm weird; I've known that for a long time. Well if you're not too freaked out I'd like a review.)


	2. Stuck together

Sorry for taking so long, had a huge case of writers block. (On chapter 2? Yes I know it's pathetic but I did) I'm not going to answer reviews this time but thanks so much to everyone who did. I'm glad some people wanted me to continue because I wanted to work on a Raven and Robin one again. Hope this is ok. And please, if you have a spare second, I'd appreciate a review.

Raven felt her heart race and had to hold onto the doorway so she wouldn't fall over from the instant shock. _No…This can't be happening…Robin what the hell are you doing in my body?!_

_I don't know. _He answered simply. _One minute I'm sick and the next I'm…well here._

Raven gripped the doorway tighter. "This is all just some bad dream…" The panic was way too much on her emotions and the light bulb in Robin's room shattered into little pieces of broken glass. "Damn it…"

_We're all going to die…_Said Robin with a hint of mocking in his tone.

"Oh you shut up," Raven snapped aloud.

"I am sorry, did I say something?" An innocent voice questioned.

Raven spun around and saw Starfire. "Hey Star," She said, her voice drenched with flirting.

_Oh God! _She thought. _No…Robin stop!_

"What's been up with you lately?" Said Robin taking control. "Any boys been giving you trouble? Beast Boy, maybe?" He nudged her playfully.

"Uh, no…" Said Starfire sounding really freaked out. "Friend Raven, are you feeling okay?"

"I'm great Star," Said Robin, smiling. "Never been better." He ran Raven's hand through her hair. "You doing anything tonight?" Robin's computer screen shattered.

_Robin! Get control on your emotions! _Thought Raven, desperately.

Starfire took a step back. "I think I hear Cyborg calling me. Coming!" And with that she ran off.

"Robin!" Screamed Raven. "What are you thinking?!"

_I'm thinking that I want to go on a date. _He said, with a smirk in his tone.

"In my body!?" More objects in Robin's room shattered. Raven took a minute to collect her thoughts and let out an aggravated sigh. "Robin…please."

_Are you trying to destroy my room? _Said Robin just as aggravated. _I'm not just going to stand around and do nothing. If I feel like flirting with Starfire then I have every right to._

_He does still like her…_She thought, sadly.

_What do you mean by that? Why do you sound so depressed? _Robin's voice held concern.

She blushed and cursed about him being able to read her thoughts. "It's nothing." She said coldly and walked into his room. "Now tell me exactly what happened."

"Everything okay, Raven? Starfire said you were acting weird." Said Cyborg, walking into Robin's room. "And why are you in Robin's room?"

"I was just making sure he was feeling better," Robin made her say, trying to sound innocent. "Turns out he feels a lot better. So much better that he went to go check out this lead that might prove Slade's alive."

"He really needs to let that go," Said Cyborg. "Slade's dead, whether he likes it or not. Sometimes I worry about that guy's sanity."

Robin couldn't help himself. "I'm-He's really sane! How can you say that! If Slade tries to attack one day and we're not ready what are we going to do? We'll all die! And you'll wish you had listened to me-him!"

Cyborg raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Raven, Starfire's right. You are acting strange. Anything wrong?"

Raven told Robin to contain himself and she took control. "Nothing's wrong," She said in her usual monotone.

"Well, we're going out for pizza," He said, still giving her a weird look. "Want to come?"

"Sure…" She said, glaring.

He immediately stopped his weird expression.

_Whatever we do, we're not going to let anyone figure out what happened to us. _Said Raven, addressing Robin in her mind. _Got it?_

_Got it. _Said Robin.

Then they followed the rest of the titans into the T-car.


	3. Pizza

**(Thanks again guys! And also…I didn't think I'd have to say this in this story but I guess I was wrong on that. I put RavenRobin on the summary for a reason. If you don't like the pairing, don't read this! I really don't care what you think, I like this pairing and I'm going to continue.)**

Raven sat down at the table with the others, letting out an annoyed sigh. On the car ride here she had to deal with Robin begging to sit with Starfire and when she finally gave in, he started flirting with her like crazy. _Thanks Robin… _She thought bitterly. _Now Starfire's scared of me…_

_It's not my fault I'm stuck in your body, _Robin thought back angrily.

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow in question. "You okay Raven?" He asked. "You're acting kinda weird." He put his hand on hers and she quickly pulled it away.

"I'm fine," She said coating her words with ice. "My emotions are just off…haven't meditated for awhile…" She picked up her menu and stared at it, hoping he would let the subject drop.

"Okay…" He looked down at his feet.

"Beast Boy, do not be sad," Said Starfire with a smile. "We get to experience the many different types of pizza!" She let out a giggle.

Beast Boy couldn't help but smile back at the tamarian girl. _She's always so happy, _He thought as he stared at her. _She always knows how to make the best out of any situation. And she's so cute and innocent._

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Starfire asked and blinked a few times. "Do I have something on my face?"

Beast Boy gave a small laugh. "No Star, you look great." He picked up his menu. "So what do you think we should have? I mean it's got to be vegetarian but-" Beast Boy had no idea those few words were going to start up an argument.

"Oh no!" Said Cyborg. "We're having meat on this pizza!"

It unfolded into the normal fight with Starfire begging them to stop but they just wouldn't quit.

Raven rolled her eyes. "It's just pizza for the love of God…" She mumbled under her breath. They kept going and she did nothing to stop it, she was too deep in thought. _Why does he like Starfire so much? She obviously doesn't like him like that anymore… _She had forgotten completely that Robin could hear everything she was thinking. _There's got to be someway to get him to like me…_

Robin didn't think anything back to her. He hadn't even noticed that she liked him and now he felt bad about it. _I thought she hated me…_He thought. Raven was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't hear his. _If only I could get back in my own body…_

"We're going to have meat!" Shouted Cyborg. "You can pick it off if you're going to be so stupid!"

"I'm not being stupid!"

"SHUT UP!" Yelled Robin, loosing his patient. "I can't even think with you two yelling! We'll get two pizzas okay?" One of the other tables flew into the air and exploded.

"Raven," Starfire said sounding afraid. "Why are you so mad?"

_Robin!_ Yelled Raven in her mind. _You need to control your temper! I'm sick of things blowing up…_ "I'll be right back," Said Raven, walking into the girl's restroom. She made sure no one else was there and then sat down. "God Robin, you need to control your emotions," She snapped. "How many times do I need to tell you that?"

_It's not exactly an easy thing to do, _He thought to her with a sigh. _I guess I never gave you much credit for it. I mean keeping any thought or feeling to yourself, it must be hard._

Raven felt a small smile creep across her lips but shook it off. "I need to meditate, you've got my powers all wound up…" She crossed her legs and closed her eyes. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…" She repeated over and over in a chant like state. _Robin you have to do it with me or it's not going to help anything. _She thought to him.

_Okay…_He thought but didn't sound very enthused.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…" They chanted together.

Robin felt a new feeling he had never had around Raven come to him but it only lasted for a second. It was too strong of an emotion though. The mirror in the restroom broke into thousands of little pieces.

Raven didn't say anything just breathed out heavily.

_Sorry…_Thought Robin, still questioning that feeling.

"We'll work on it later," Raven said and got to her feet. She opened the door and heard screaming.

"Come on you guys," Said Beast Boy. "There's trouble."


End file.
